This invention relates to stuffer box crimping apparatus and more particularly it relates to the surface structure of the crimper rolls used in the apparatus.
The crimper rolls of this invention can be advantageously used in stuffer box crimpers such as disclosed by Dennis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,270.
It is known to coat the peripheral surfaces of crimper rolls with a thin hard wear-resistant coating. However, when such roll surfaces are coated, the edge of the coating that interfaces with side of the roll is extremely difficult to coat to a true 90.degree. edge and grinding is necessary after coating to establish such an edge. Often the grinding operation chips the thin coating causing roll failure. In addition, the crimper discs, at each side of the nip of the crimper rolls used to control the path of the tow into the stuffer box, during operation will wear the sides of the rolls but not the hard coating, leaving a wire edge which eventually will chip to cause roll failure.